Troublemaker
by PandragonFly
Summary: One-shoy con varias palabrotas. Basado en la canción Troublemaker de Olly Murs. Las primeras 3 impresiones de Marshall al conocer a Gumball.


**Capítulo único**

La primera vez que vio a aquel muchacho de pelo rosado fue en un bar, que había bajo su piso de estudiante que compartía con Flame y Finn, hace unos 2 años atrás. Trabajaba de camarero y debía de admitir que el pequeño delantal de bar que le obligaban a llevar le quedaba de puta madre.

Había un señor sentado en una mesa cercana a él que no paraba de tirarle los tejos al camarero de ojos violetas y rosáceos, y la verdad, no era nada discreto, de hecho...todos en el bar lo miraban con mala cara pero sin intención de hacer callar a ese hijo... hijo de, perdónenme por la expresión, su putísima madre.

Marshall había pedido un café para despertarse luego de pasar toda la noche ensayando para el concierto de su banda de Rock: Marshall y los dioses del terror, si se me permite, un título bastante egocéntrico elegido por él mismo...volviendo al tema... Gumball se acercó a dejarle el café y en el momento de darse la vuelta para irse ese HDP le dio una nalgada que se oía dolorosa haciendo que los clientes y Marshall hicieran un gesto de dolor.

Sorprendido el azabache y la clientela vio como el chico callaba y entró a las cocinas dejando a todos con cara de WTF a pasado aquí?. Al minuto o así vieron como salió con algo en la mano y se aproximó al hombre.

-¿Quieres, cariño?- Había dicho con voz acaramelada sorprendiendo más a los que estaban en la cafetería.

-Claro que si, bebé.-_Asco _pensó Marshall repudiado al oír el tono de voz tan estúpido del pervertido HDP.

-Disfrútalo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el camarero empezó a inclinar la cafetera, cuando el café...hirviendo... empezó a ir en dirección, no del vaso, sino de la entrepierna de nuestro amigo HDP, en aquel instante...uh...se enamoró del joven de pelo rosado.

Oyó el grito agudo del hombre al sentir como algo más que sus pelotillas se quemaban por la temperatura exagerada del café. Empezó a gritar incoherencias en algún idioma que no le importaba ni entendía. Gumball sonrió victorioso y todos los allí presentes, exceptuando al HDP, empezaron a reirse sin cortarse, disfrutando el hecho de que, gracias al camarero, ese ser no podría traer más criaturas similares a él a este mundo.

De un momento a otro el jefazo apareció por una de las puertas muy, pero que muy cabreado y empezó a gritar a diestro y siniestro por el comportamiento del chico de ojos rosáceos, este se mantenía tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa en los labios que enamoraba más a Marshall Lee.

El jefe se calló al ver como el, ahora, ex-camarero le tendía la cafetera. Desconfiado cogió la taza y vió como el chico se quitaba el delantal con calma. Luego el joven cogió de nuevo la cafetera y mostró el delantal con una sonrisa ladina. Soltó eldelantal dejandolo caer y, antes de que el jefe le gritara por lo que hacía, dió por cerrada la conversación...como no... tirándole el poco café caliente que le quedaba a la cara.

-Buenas Tardes Señor Petricov- Se despidió. Salió elegantemente de la cafetería calmado mientras oía la risa de Marshall, los gritos de su jefe y los quejidos del HDP de fondo acompañado de murmullos cotillas de la clientela.

Marshall se había enamorado de aquel engañoso joven de aspecto afeminado pero de carácter fuerte y problemático.

La segunda vez le vio fue, 1 o 2 meses después, mientras se dirigía a comprobar si su nuevo disco ya se vendía en las tiendas de música de la ciudad.

Cuando entró en una de ellas se encontró que uno de los que trabajaban allí era el antiguo camarero del café hirviendo.

Trabaja con unos cascos puestos moviendose por todos los lados de la tienda sin importarle chocar con la gente o tirar algunos discos, que por suesto, no recogía y tenía que venir otro encargado o cliente a ponerlos en su sitio. Cuando la gente se dirigía a él pidiendo consejos o ayuda el o los ignoraba o le hacía gestos que, para Marshall eran un claro: 'No me voy a quitar los cascos para oirte estupido bicho' aunque eso último lo incluía él en su mente.

El jefe le hacía gestos enfadado de que se quitase los cascos y se concentrarse.

-¡No le oigo, tengo los cacos puestos y la música a tope!- gritó haciendo que Marshall riera por lo bajo al ver la cara de fiera del jefe que no le decía nada más y volvia a disculparse con los clientes.

Y volvía a lo mismo: molestar a los clientes sin piedad.

-¡I'm a nympho!...I love muy mom, my dad, and my dildo- canturreaba sin vergüenza alguna. Esa canción la conocía, era su favorita desde que Flame se la enseñó. ¿_Le gusta el Dubstep de Borgore?_

El jefe harto del comportamiento de su nuevo empleado y de pedir disculpas a sus clientes, empezó a hecharle la bronca. Asombrosamente, y al contrario de la última vez Gumball se calló y escuchó.

Se portó bien durante 5 minutos...hasta que llamó a Marshall, y le enseñó un disco, su disco _¿Que va a hacer con mi disco? _Vió como el chico le sonreía de forma malvada y se acercaba a el reproductor de CD y subía el volumen a tope de los altavoces _¡La que va a liar! _Rió entuciasmado por la idea..

Marshall y los dioses del terror era un grupo de rock muy bueno. Solo rock, y, claro está, cuando le pones una canción de rock al máximo a un grupo de personas que no están acostumbradas a una música tan imponente...bueno...se asustan.

Y el caos reinó por toda la tienda mientras que Gumball y Marshall reían por la reacción de la gente.

Por supuesto fue despedido en ese instante.

La tercera vez que lo vió fue tres días después mientras paseaba por la callé y miró a unos escaparates de una tienda de ropa glamurosa.

Se encontrába dentro de uno de ellos limpiando los maniquís. Al ver a marshall sonrió feliz de verle. El azabache se hacercó al cristal y se saludaron. Después del incidente de la tienda de música se habían...''conocido a fondo''...y ahora eran amigos con algún que otro derecho y de vez en cuando hacian trastadas o desafiaban a la policía y esta ocasión era perfecta para una trastada pequeñita.

Gumball empezó a limpiar los maniquís femeninos subiendoles el vestido, las camisas,bajando los pantalones o faldas...limpiando los pechos y sus partes íntimas. Marshall solo reía por los gestos exageradamente teatrales del chico al otro lado del terminar con los maniquís femeninos, se puso a limpiar los maniquís masculinos Marshall no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el de pelo rosa bajó los pantalones de uno de los maniquíes y lamió las partes...¿poco puras? Por así decirlo, creo que ya me entendeis.

Seguramente el jefe o el encargado le llamó la atención porque el chico giró sobre sus talones y sin quererlo provocó que todos los maniquíes cayeran al suelo como ficha de dominó. Gumball intentó coger el maniquí más cercano pero solo consiguió coger uno de los brazos. Marshall se descojonaba mientras que seguramente al chico le echaban la branca por las obsenidades, aunque no parecía muy disgustado por lo hecho.

Salió a la tienda a los pocos minutos con la chaqueta al hombro y riendose al ver que marshall le había dado la risa floja y por mucho que lo intentara no podía evitar volverse a reir..

-¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?-Ofreció cuando el azabache se calmó .

-Entendido.

-Tu invitas-Le sacó la lengua feliz.

-Si te vienes a mi casa y hacemos ''travesuras''-ofreció con una sonrisa pervertida deteniendose ambos.

-Vas a tener que pagar un café y un dulce muy muy caros-

-Y tu vas a tener que recompensarme y quedarte hasta mañana-

-¿Hay trato?-

-Trato, date prisa que quiero ir para casa-decía volviendo a caminar decidido.

Gumball era un chico tan problemático o más que él. Incluso en la cama era la suficiente problemático como para dominarle y hacerle sumiso.

Dos años más tarde y por culpa de una discución habían dejado de ser amigos con derecho a enemigos con derecho y para ser sincero prefería eso último...era más morboso ¡ja ja!

_**No continuará por que es un One-shot**_~

_**jeje soy marvada en mi mente.**_


End file.
